C.M.
Community Manager (C.M.) C.M. Responsibilities This position is responsible for all VOG projects, game support, community support, technical services, donations, funding management, rank management, member management, dispute solving, disciplinary action, information gathering, tactical decision making, employment opportunities, reward opportunities, commission opportunities, and twice as much more unlisted descriptions. Community Projects In progress. Community Support At all times it is the foremost duty for a C.M. to keep up with current events in or around the community. This includes any outside influences, positive or negative. Actions must be taken to ensure rule enforcement, community safety, and organization legality. It is important that the C.M. have a trusted group of C.O. staff to work with as well as numerous Ventrilo Administrators and Forum Moderators to keep rule enforcement efficient, steady, and powerful. Game Support The C.M. must oversee that each game is receiving the dedicated staff it needs. As a general concept there should be 1 staff member for every 10 base members. If a game is receiving inadequate staff support as well as suffering membership, support should be cut and the staff diverted to other games. Inefficient staff should be completely eliminated. Technical Support At the decision of the C.M., a small group of trusted technicians can be organized into a recognized Ventrilo and/or Forum tech support group offering services to the community members. It is up to the C.M. if this support will be free. Funding Management As the materials to run the community grow, it is important to keep up with the costs. It is the responsibility of the C.M. to direct funds efficiently to the costs of the community, such as the website and voice chat. Donation and fund raising will be important to keep the community in a positive balance. All costs not covered by the community funding may need to be paid out of pocket by the current C.M. Member Management In most cases it is the job of a C.O. to tag a member and place them in the appropriate group. The C.M. can go through the member list and clear unactive members. An email is sometimes sent the person informing them. Dispute Solving In some cases the C.M. takes the role of a mediator, and can help settle a dispute between a group of members. It's the C.M.s duty to be un biased and help come to an agreement. If the dispute can not be solved further action can be taken. Disciplinary Action If the C.M. has to take of disciplinary action, then the member or guest has broken rules more then once. The C.M. is obliged to punish by the fullest extent of their power, all the way to an IP ban from Vector Online Gaming communities. C.M. Guidelines The V.O.G. C.M. must be fair, and listen to the diplomacy of the community. Every choice made by the C.M. should be for the best of the community. Community Officer (C.O.) C.O. Responsibilities This position is responsible to any of the tasks passed down by the VOG C.M., most of which includes the descriptions above for the VOG C.M. rank. C.O. Guidelines x 1: Enforce all TOA (Terms of Agreement) rules. 2: Help G.L.'s recruit on all VOG supported games. 3: Settle minor disputes. 4: Be a model for all VOG members. I.E. Language, mannerisms 5: Tag all new members. 6: Tech Support 7: Ventrillo Administration 8: Report all problems found to C.M.s 9: Keep records of activities on all games played. 10: Test new games for VOG members, for possible support. Community Officer in Training (C.O.(T)) C.O. (T) Responsibilities C.O. (T) Guidelines x Look at the source to see how to edit this. The table of contents will appear automatically with the = = usages.